Love Is A Beautiful Thing
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Let the angels gather, let the music play. Let the preacher get to preaching all the do you takes. Throw the rice in the air, let the chuch bells ring. Tie the cans to the back of that limousine. Love, two people in love is a beautiful thing...


Hey, everyone! I heard this song about a month ago, and while I've always been a big fan of Phil Vassar, this song just completely blew me away! It's called Love Is A Beautiful Thing, and I think I picked the right ships for it. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and I hope ya'll will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICICI

The chapel was filling up quickly on that summer day.

Seventy year old Ruby Jensen sat down slowly on the bride's side, followed by her daughters. She had never been on an airplane before, but this was her sister's girl. She wouldn't have missed this day for anything.

The groom's side was fairly empty, but he didn't mind so much. He was too worried about trying to catch a glimpse of his bride, despite the superstitions about seeing the bride in her wedding dress.

_Looks like everybody's here _

_Had to put some folding chairs _

_In the vestibule _

_Yeah, it's getting full _

_Even old Aunt Ruby came _

_Her first time on an airplane _

_It's her sister's girl _

_She wouldn't miss it for the world_

In the back pews, several children were bouncing around and playing tag. Six year old Thomas Munch jumped off of the pew and pretended to shoot at one of the other boys.

Don Cragen walked over to the pews and shushed the kids in an attempt to settle them down.

"He's a very handsome man," Elizabeth Callahan remarked to her sister as Charlie Eames sat down in his lime green suit.

Jenny nodded her agreement. "Yes, he is."

Jake Eames walked into the chapel and sat down in an empty pew. His eyes went around the chapel, and a small smile quirked at his lips.

Joe Eames came into the chapel a few minutes later, surprised to see his brother, Jake, there. They hadn't spoken in nearly ten years, and for some reason, now he couldn't remember why.

Jake saw his brother, and he looked away, surprised to find that his anger was gone.

Joe walked over to the pew where his brother was sitting. And after pausing a moment, he sat down. "Hey," he said quietly.

It took a moment for Jake to respond. "Hey..."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, just watching the rest of the family enjoying the beautiful day.

_And all them kids jumping in the pews _

_And Mr. Charlie in his lime-green suit _

_'Is a handsome man' _

_Remarks Widow Callahan _

_Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake _

_Haven't spoken since '98 _

_Just said, 'Hello' _

_It's a good day to let it go_

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson sat down in the pews, smiling warmly. "Everything looks so beautiful," Olivia murmured, settling her head on Elliot's shoulder.

He nodded and slid his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "Yes, it is," he agreed, gently rubbing her arm. "Reminds me of our wedding."

She smiled and turned her head, brushing her lips softly against his. Her diamond engagement ring sparkled brightly on her left hand. A loud shriek caught her attention, and she sighed. Raising her head, she looked around for their daughter. "Lorelei Stabler, settle down!"

Elliot snickered and tightened his arm around her shoulder. "Just like her mama," he commented, earning himself a light smack on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Stabler," she growled.

"Fine, Stabler," he responded with a grin, kissing her forehead.

"You two are disgusting," Munch commented, sitting down in the pew behind them.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Munch. Like you don't go completely mushy over Alex," she muttered, glaring at him.

He shrugged. "You got me. I guess the fifth time's the charm."

Alex sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Your son can't keep his hands to himself."

"Like father, like son," he said proudly.

She poked his side.

_So let the angels gather _

_Let the music play _

_Let the preacher get to preaching all the do you takes _

_Love is a beautiful thing _

_Throw the rice in the air _

_Let the church bells ring _

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine _

_Love is a beautiful thing_

John Eames stood in the back room with his daughter, watching as she perfected her makeup. He rested his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels.

Alex finished with her makeup and walked over to her father, smiling as she reached out and straightened his tie.

He forced a smile to his face and reached out, resting his hand on her arm. "You look beautiful, baby."

She saw a tear in his eye, and she reached out and touched his cheek. "Don't cry, Dad," she murmured.

He turned his head away. "It's hot in here," he commented, wiping his eyes.

She nodded understandingly.

After taking a few moments to compose himself, he smiled again and looked down at his daughter. Careful not to disturb her hair, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "How did you grow up so fast, Alex?" he asked, squeezing her gently.

She shrugged a little, tears welling up in her own eyes as she snuggled into his arms.

He rubbed her back. "God, I wish...your mother could be here to see this," he whispered.

"I know, Daddy." She rubbed his back soothingly. "I know."

He slowly withdrew and looked her up and down. She was the spitting image of her mother in that gown, and for a brief moment, he saw his late wife standing in front of him.

_Daddy's waiting with the bride _

_As she helps him with his tie _

_She sees a tear _

_He says, "Man, it's hot in here"_

_He hugs his little girl and asks,_

_"How did you grow up so fast?_

_God, I wish _

_Your Mama could be here for this"_

Carolyn Barek appeared in the room. "It's time to go, Alex," she murmured as Mike appeared behind her.

"You look great, Eames," Mike stated, looking her up and down.

She blushed. "Thanks, Mike." Her gaze skittered past him. "How is he?"

Mike nodded. "Nervous, but excited. He's been trying to get in here to see you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

John walked to Alex's side and offered her his arm. "Come on, sweetheart. You don't want to keep him waiting."

She nodded, her heart fluttering.

The music started, and she watched as Mike took Carolyn's arm and followed Deakins and her sister, Regina. They waited until Mike and Carolyn had left the room, then they slowly stepped through the doorway.

Bobby was standing at the altar, his hands clasped in front of himself. Lewis and one of Alex's sisters, Regina, reached the altar first, and Bobby smiled as Lewis joined him. Then came Deakins and Samantha Eames, and finally Mike and Carolyn joined them. Lewis and Mike smiled reassuringly at Bobby, while Deakins clasped his shoulder in a paternal gesture.

Finally the processional began, and Bobby felt his heart skip a beat as every guest in the chapel rose to their feet.

Alex came floating down the aisle on her father's arm, her veil covering her face.

When they reached the altar, the preacher smiled. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked, and John swallowed hard.

"I do." John raised Alex's veil and kissed her cheek before lowering it again, then took her hand and reluctantly placed it in Bobby's. As she stepped away from him and he took his seat, he finally broke down and allowed his tears to fall.

A few feet away in the second pew, Emily and Grant Jensen smiled and held hands as they watched their granddaughter. They had stood right there in that very spot fifty years ago and exchanged their vows. And it was still working for both of them.

_And everybody stands and smiles _

_As she goes walking down the aisle _

_In her Mama's gown _

_And Daddy breaks on down _

_Gran and Gramps in the second row _

_Stood right there fifty years ago _

_And said their vows _

_Yeah, I guess it's working out_

Bobby smiled as he took both of her tiny hands in his large ones and gently squeezed them.

She returned his smile and squeezed his hands as tears filled her eyes.

In the pews, Elliot slid his arms around his wife's shoulders, then stroked their daughter's dark hair as she sat in his lap. "Love you, Liv," he whispered against her ear.

She shivered and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, El..."

Mike caught Carolyn's eyes as the preacher spoke, and he smiled at her. The little black box was burning a hole in his pocket, and he couldn't wait until he could slip that diamond on her hand.

Carolyn returned his smile, then mouthed, _Love you_.

Bobby couldn't help but stare at his bride as he rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands. He was barely listening to the preacher. His mind was too caught up with thoughts and memories of her, of them.

"And now for the vows. Robert, do you take this woman, Alexandra Eames, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Bobby squeezed Alex's hands. "I do."

"Alexandra, do you take this man, Robert Goren, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled. "I do."

Finally the preacher asked, "The rings?"

Regina stepped forward and placed one ring in Alex's palm, while Lewis stepped forward and handed the other to Bobby.

"These rings are symbols of your undying love for each other. The ring is a perfect circle, with no ending and no beginning." The preacher looked at Bobby. "Robert, place the ring on Alexandra's hand as a symbol of your undying love and devotion."

Bobby's hands shook as he slipped it onto Alex's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Alex, please place your ring on Robert's hand as a symbol of your undying love and devotion."

She smiled as she slid the ring onto Bobby's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Bobby. "You may kiss the bride."

A warm smile appeared on Bobby's face as he reached out and lifted her veil, then took Alex into his arms and kissed her gently. A wave of soft awes filled the chapel as they slowly pulled away.

"I love you," they both whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and settled his hands on her slender waist.

_So let the angels gather _

_Let the music play _

_Let the preacher get to preaching all the do you takes _

_Love is a beautiful thing _

_Throw the rice in the air _

_Let the church bells ring _

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine _

_Love is a beautiful thing_

"I can't believe we're finally married," Alex murmured as Bobby drew her into his arms and held her close in the middle of the dance floor.

"I know." He gently smoothed her hair off of her shoulder and settled his large hand there, his thumb smoothing over her soft skin.

She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, then laid her head against his shoulder as they moved in slow circles to the soft music.

He turned his head and studied her hand, resting on his shoulder. The wedding band that rested there made his heart pound furiously, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Mike led Carolyn out onto the dance floor and slid his arms around her, holding her to his chest. His hand rested on the small of her back, and he kissed her forehead.

Tommy ran around the room, stopping when he reached Lorelei. With a laugh, he pushed her down and took off again.

She started to cry and stood up, then ran to her daddy as Olivia and Alex shared a laugh.

_A little table full of gifts _

_Catering's covered dish _

_And the wedding band _

_Well, that's on her hand _

_And Tommy's teasing Lorelei _

_He pushed her down and made her cry _

_And neither one knows _

_A day will come_

Mike slid his arm around Carolyn's waist and waved as Bobby and Alex climbed into the limousine, the cans rattling as they drove away from the church. Once the limo disappeared, Mike turned and brushed a lock of hair away from Carolyn's face. "You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing her softly.

She smiled and returned his kiss. "Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself, Mike," she teased, her dark eyes shining.

He swallowed thickly, suddenly breathless as he reached into his pocket. Her expression turned surprised as he carefully dropped to one knee and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Mike...?"

He kissed her hand. "Carolyn... I've never been that good at this kind of thing..." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. "But I do love you." He opened it, revealing the diamond engagement ring inside. "And if you say yes, I'll spend the rest of my life showing you...just how much you mean to me."

"Oh, my God..."

He took the ring out. "Carolyn, will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded silently.

He smiled and slid the ring onto her left hand, then kissed her knuckles before he stood up and took her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. They were engaged... She hugged him tighter, one hand burying itself in his thick hair. "I love you, Mike."

He exhaled in relief and stroked her back. "I love you, too, Carolyn. Very much." He kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes, hugging her tighter as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. And somewhere in the distance, he could have sworn he heard singing.

_When the angels gather _

_And the music plays _

_And the preacher gets to preaching all the do you takes _

_Love is a beautiful thing _

_Throw the rice in the air _

_Let the church bells ring _

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine _

_Love, two people in love is a beautiful thing_

The End

A/N: How nice was that? It was originally going to be EO, but then I got to thinking about it, and it worked for Bobby and Alex better. But I went ahead and tossed some EO and JA in there, too. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
